


Melting The Ice Queen

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Melting The Ice Queen

Natasha Romanov is the lce Queen of Hogwarts. The beautiful Slytherin who many pine after. But her heart is already stolen by the Daring Gryffindor, Clint Barton. She acts cold towards him but secretly loves him. Will Clint be able to melt her heart.


End file.
